C links, clips, and other coupling links are often used to couple to one or more chain links. However, conventional C clips tend to fail under high tension loads because they have an opening that tends to pull apart when tension is applied to the ends of the link. Often, when a latch is used to close a C-link, the tension applied by adjacent links is great enough that it will overcome the latch connection of the latch beam and cause the link to open. Further, the latch beams of conventional C links and snap links tend to protrude outside of the body periphery, thus providing an easy hang-up point or catch for foreign objects to engage, resulting in a premature opening of the latch or a destruction of the latch altogether.